Trapped
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: The Megaforce Rangers fought and defeated evil everyday, but this evil, no one could defeat. WARNING! Contains the use of school violence, read at own risk!


Trapped

It was a normal day for the Megaforce Rangers, they had just completed their homeroom class with Mr. Burley and was heading off in different directions, Gia, Emma, and Troy were heading to English, Jake and his girlfriend, Casey (my oc), were heading to Math, while Noah was heading to History.

Troy and Gia walked hand in hand to English while Emma gave Noah a peck on the cheeck. Jake walked with his arm around Casey.

Around fifth-teen minutes into class, the entire school heard gunshots being fired. They all huddled into the corner as their teacher turned off the lights and baracaded the door with some of the boys's help.

Troy was toward the back with Gia and Emma, holding onto Gia tight while Emma texted Noah, asking if he was okay. He was and he constantly texted her and she texted him back, he could go to her, but he had to know that she was going to be okay through all this.

Meanwhile Troy was whispering in Gia's ear.

"Gia, if anything starts happening in here, I need you to act like you're dead. Don't worry about what happens to me, just play dead, "he whispered to her.

"Like a possem?" Gia asked.

"Like a possem, Gia, "Troy said, "I love you so much, you know that right?"

Gia nodded her head.

"You're gonna be okay, I'm going to make sure of that. You're gonna make it out of this, okay, "Troy whispered as he tried to soothe his shaking girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Jake was doing the same things, trying to comfort Casey. He was cooing soothing words of hope and love to her and was rocking her slightly.

"Jake, "Casey said in her small voice, "Are you sure about what you're saying?"

"Of course, "he said, kissing her head, "I'm going to protect you, Cas, no matter what. "

The next thing you heard was gunshots being fired in the distance.

Noah was in his history class when the sound of glass breaking filled their ears. Noah then texted Emma really fast.

'Emma, I love you so much and I'm glad for everyday I had you. I'm sorry I have to make this quick, shots are being fired at us. But, please move on for me, Em, because the guy you marry will be the second luckiest guy you will ever know and will be the luckiest guy on earth. I love you with all my heart, soul, and body. Please, tell my mom that I love her and thank her for me for all she's done, my dad two. Tell my little sister that I love her and will always be watching over her. Oh, thank Jake for me two for being the bestest friend a guy could ever ask for, thank him for being the only person there when no one wasn't. Most importantly, thank you, because without you, I wouldn't be here telling you this today. My life was crap before I had you, so thank you for making me who I became. I love you' Noah texted her. He wouldn't live to see the reply.

Meanwhile, in English, Emma had gotten Noah's text, hoping he would still be alive, she sent him back.

'Noah, I love you so much. I will move on, not only for you but for myself, because I know that's what I need to do. I'm gonna miss you so much, Noah. Your smile, your glasses, your geekyness, everything about you that makes you you. Noah, I love you and I will never forget you for as long as I live. 'Emma sent back to him with tears in her eyes, some falling down.

Emma never cries, so when Gia saw her crying, she knew something had happened. Then it clicked in her.

"Noah's gone, Troy, "she whispered to him.

"What do you mean he's gone, Gi?" He asked.

"Emma's crying, she never cries, "Gia whispered to him.

Troy looked up and saw Emma crying.

"I guess he is then, huh?"Troy said as Gia nodded, falling back into his chest.

Meanwhile, in Math with Jake and Casey, word had just gotten to them from Gia that Noah was gone. Jake was in tears as it was Casey's turn to comfort him.

"He was my best friend, Cas, now he's gone. I just can't bare to think that. . . that he would be gone before his life even started for him. He had his whole future planned, I swear, he was gonna go to Harvard or Yale or Princeton and get a science degree and then marry Emma when he got out of collage. They were gonna live in this huge mansion and when he was working whereever, Emma would be an earth scientist or environmentalist or something like that. They were gonna have as many kids as Emma wanted and watch them grow up and watch them have children and then grow old together. But now none of that is possible for him, because some evil, wicked, insane person took him from this place, all before that could happen, "Jake whispered in tears to her, 'He already told me I was gonna be his best man too."

"He's in a better place, Jake, "Casey said.

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Jake asked her as she nodded.

Then one gun shot rang out and an all clear filled the halls.

Jake sprang up and went to Noah's classroom, kicking the dead corpse of the gun man on his way, hoping to break his head off, but failed.

Jake went in to Noah's classroom and saw Noah's dead body amungst all the other students in the room. He went and looked at his phone. He saw that Emma's last test to him had went unread.

"Noah never got Emma's goodbye, "Jake said as fresh tears came to veiw. That's when he started to grieve for the lost of his best friend. He cried even harder when the morge came to take his body away. They gave Jake his phone and his glasses to give to his mom or who ever. Jake knew he had to take them to Emma, and tell her the heart breaking news that Noah never reviced her last goodbye to him.

Meanwhile, Emma was hysterical in the parking lot of the school, she had began to fully comprehend that Noah was dead. Gia hugged her tight as Troy tried to help by rubbing circles on her back, because if it were Gia in that situation, Noah or Jake would be doing the same thing for her.

"I just can't believe he's gone, "Emma wailed over and over again, "so soon. "

Gia held her best friend as she sobbed with her. No one, especially people like Noah, shouldn't have to die like that, not in her eyes anyway.

Jake came out, with tears still in his eyes and came over to Emma. He tapped her shoulder and handed her his glasses. Emma took them and held the glasses close to her chest and sobbed harder and louder than she was earlier.

"Emma, I have bad news, Noah didn't get your text back to him. I checked his phone and he didn't even open it, meaning he died before he got to read your goodbye, I'm really sorry, Emma, "Jake said, squating down to her level.

Emma fell into Jake's open arms and cried. Not only was her beloved dead, he didn't even have the chance to read her goodbye to him.

It broke Gia's heart to see her best friend like this. She was glad it wasn't Troy, but hated that it was Emma. She would rather this happen to somebody she didn't know and not them.

The police came up to the group of five teenagers, for Casey had joined them not too long before, and told them that they were part of the two classes that survived the shooting and that everyone else was dead, except for a few lucky survivors.

"Wow, guys, we were the only ones to survive that, that's only forty students and two teachers, just think about, everyone else is dead, "Troy said.

"Mr. Burley, "Gia said, tears rolling down her cheecks.

"Princepal Higgins, "Casey said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hubbard, " Troy said, as tears came to view.

"Noah, "Jake said.

"Innocent students, "Emma said.

Their parents came to reunite with them, Noah's mother came over try to find Noah, to see if he was one of the lucky ones.

Emma walked up to them.

"Emma, have you seen Noah?" Mrs. Carver asked her.

Emma just simply held out his glasses for her. She took them and began to wail.

"My baby, my baby boy, my Noah!Why?"she cried as Emma hugged her, tears of her own falling.

Emma didn't know how she had any tears left in her. She thought she would have cried them all out by now, but at las, she was wrong and had many more tears to shed.

Noah's father soon arrived to the scene.

"Noah didn't make it did he?"Mr. Carver asked his wife, who simply shook her head. He then shed a few tears of his own, which soon turned to mourning over his son.

Emma felt for Mrs. Carver. No mother should have to burry their baby, especially when they have so much of their life ahead of them. Noah and the rest of those kids were full of potiential, but would never met that goal they had for themselves, never to know another sunrise, never to know what it feels like to be married, or to know true love when they see it, well, most of them wouldn't.

After thrity or so minutes after Mrs. Carver came out to find her baby boy, they started to bring out the corpses. They didn't bother with body bags, there were too many dead people for that, and those people needed to be identified someway or another. Around thrity minutes after they brought out the first corpse, Noah's body came out. Mrs. Carver went to claim her son while Mr. Carver stayed with Emma.

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you did for my son, Noah never told anyone how much he was bullied, not even Jake knew. He almost tried to kill himself four times before he started dating you. Then he slowly grew happier and was soon back to his normal self. If it wasn't for you, Noah would have died sad and alone, but thanks to you, Noah was able to die happy, I'll never forget that for as long as I live, Ms. Goodall. So thank you so much, you meant so much to my wife who just wanted to see her baby boy smile again, "Mr. Carver said to her, taking his leave.

A few days later, they had Noah's funeral, which was just short and simple, nothing too dramatic. The whole town of Hardwood showed up to lay Noah down in his final resting place.

And this story will end on this note right here.

The Megaforce Rangers fought and destroied evil everyday, but this evil, no one cold defeat.

**HEY GUYS! I WROTE THIS A FEW MONTHS AFTER THE TRAGEDY AT NEWTOWN. I DIDN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO POST IT UNTIL NOW. SCHOOL VIOLENCE IS SERIOUS GUYS, IT AFFECTS EVRYONE, EVEN THOSE WHO AREN'T DIRECTLY INVOLVED. I JUST WANTED TO SPREAD AWARNESS AND TO HELP PRESERVE THE MEMORIES OF THE LIVES LOST THAT DAY, AND THROUGHT THIS STORY, I FEEL AS IF EVERY EMOTION I WANTED YOU GUYS TO FEEL WAS MET. PLEASE, NEVER FORGET THE TRAGEDY AT NEWTOWN AND CONTINUE TO PRAY FOR THOSE FAMILES AFFECTED.**

**PRAYING FOR NEWTOWN, **

**CHA CHA GIRL 143**


End file.
